Mini Prongs' Big Day Out
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: The Potters are soon going into hiding soon and, when Sirius and Remus are left to babysit baby Harry whilst they attend a wedding, Sirius decides it's time for Mini Prongs to have a big day out. Give it a chance :  Reviews are appreciated :P
1. Chapter 1 The Day Begins

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!**

**Summary: The Potters are soon going into hiding and, when Sirius and Remus are left to babysit baby Harry, Sirius decides it's time for Mini Prongs to have a big day out.**

**Rating: K+ **

'Come on now,' James Potter said with a tired grin as he tried to beckon his wife out the door. They were currently in the flat of one Sirius Black-who owned all three flats in the building, and had formed them into one house-who had been handed the duty of babysitting while James and Lily attended the wedding of one of her ex-dorm mates from school.

The green eyed witch stopped short of the door, pulling her arm form her husband's grasp and turning to face the babysitter with an almost pleading look.

'Now, I want you to promise that you'll be responsible Sirius.' Lily Evans was saying in a firm voice.

'Me?' Sirius asked faking shock at her request. 'Ah my dear Lily-flower, you have nothing to worry about as I am the epitome of responsibility.'

'Sirius-'she returned, her voice laced with warning as she was clearly going insane with worry.

'Don't worry Lily; I'll be upstairs, so you don't need to worry about a thing.' Remus piped in from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

'It's not you I'm worried about, Remus, it's him. He tends to get these stupid ideas in his head and goes running off with Harry on some silly escapade without a single _thought_ of responsibility.'

'Oh, come _on_ Lily,' Sirius grinned. 'It was only the once and I just thought that maybe he'd like a closer look at the wolfies in the zoo. They're far tamer than Moonikins, you know. And you don't have a problem with letting him near Harry.' He shot Remus slightly apologetic look for mentioning his lycanthropy, but it wasn't really needed. After all, the scarred young man had become used to their jokes many years ago.

'What!' she glared angrily, and he could almost see a vein throbbing in her head as she thought the scene out in her mind's eye.

'Pads,' Remus added warningly. 'Don't wind her up.' Lily gave them a resigned look.

'Just don't, I don't know...just make sure we get Harry back in one piece.' She fretted; her mothering instincts were clearly telling her to keep her baby boy far away from the grinning fool that was Sirius Black.

'Harry will be returned in one piece,' the black haired boy said with a sigh of disbelief. She seemed not to believe him, but had decided if she was to leave at any point, it would be now. She was just about to close the door when Sirius called out to her:

'Lily!'

'What?' she asked in a tired yet voice, apparently thinking she'd forgotten to give them something.

'No need to worry, just a quick question for you. When you say one piece, does that include me putting him back into one piece with spellotape?' he asked casually. Her usually happy eyes were now fixed upon him unhappily, and she looked ready to pounce, like a lioness protecting her young.

But James pulled her out the door giving Sirius a "_you had to wind her up" _look and a quick grin. To which Sirius merely grinned happily in reply.

'Now,' he said turning back to the messy haired little boy who was grinning happily at him. 'Which little devil child's gonna spend time with his godfather?'

'Sirius, don't call him a devil child.' Remus sighed from the door as Sirius scooped the little boy up into his arms happily.

'Pafoo!' the little boy giggled pulling at Sirius hair.

'Come on now Harry, your taking after your mother you know, after all the only people who pull hair are total bit-'

'Sirius!' Remus shouted in shock, and it took _a lot_ to make Remus shout. 'If Lily comes back to hear her baby swearing you will suffer a fate far worse than death.'

'Aww, come on Moony, I was only joking about.' He said before he started bouncing baby Harry on his hip. 'Yeah, I was only messing with the furry monster wasn't I?'

'Please don't refer to me as a furry monster Sirius.' Remus chuckled.

'Sorry, so what are we gonna do then? I think we should take him somewhere…the beach!' Sirius shouted triumphantly causing the small boy to burst into a giggle fit.

'The beach? Why can't you just take him to the local park?'

'Have you been to _our _local park?'

'No, is it really _that _bad or are you just being dramatic?'

'Yes, it is!'

'And why _exactly _is it so incredibly terrible?'

'Because,' he said drawing the word out as if he was exasperated. 'It's a disgusting place where silly muggles write their names all over everything. Not to mention all the silly idiots leaving empty beer bottles about and sticking chewing gum on everything with an underside.'

'Sirius, everything at the park has an underside.'

'Exactly!' he declared dramatically. 'You know I swear the other day, when I was taking my walk as Padfoot-'

'-What have I told you, honestly. You're going to end up being taken to the pound if you get caught.'

'Well it's not my fault that my owner doesn't take me for regular walks now, is it Moony?'

'I'm hardly your-'

'-Anyway, I swear I saw a little boy pee on the slide Moony, like some sort of untrained animal. I mean even in dog form I wouldn't dream of it.' He said pulling a face of disgust.

Remus rolled his eyes his flat mate before handing Harry a piece of chocolate. Harry accepted it happily and began sucking away happily on the edge of it.

'How come you can give him chocolate and I can't give him any of Pete's fizzy juice?' Sirius sulked.

'How many times do I have to explain this Sirius?' he groaned.

'But if his baby teeth are going to fall out anyways what does it matter if they get rotted?'

'You know, if you just accepted what people tell you not to do or give to that kid then you might be trusted to care for him on your own.' This seemed to have struck a nerve and Sirius huffed loudly.

'You don't think I can look after Harry?'

'I never said that-'

'Maybe not, but you were sure as hell thinking it.'

'No Sirius, I trust you completely with Harry.' Remus honestly.

'Prove it!'

'Sirius are we not past these silly games?'

'If you think I can take care of Harry then why don't you leave me alone with him for the day?'

'Because Sirius that would mean _you _would have to change his nappies and _you_ wouldn't want to do that would you.' Sirius supposed Remus probably had a point on that one.

'Fine.' He grumbled unhappily. 'Can we at least take him to a nice park then, if we can't go to the beach?'

'Yes, now if we're going to go then we better start heading soon.'

'Okay dokay, Moony Woony Loony.' He said in a sing-song voice as he skipped out the kitchen to gather Harry's stuff, bouncing a giggling Harry all that time.

'I'm ready Moony!' he called happily a few minutes later.

'Calm down Pads,' he chuckled shaking his head.

'How can you expect me to be calm Moony? This is Mini-Prongs' big day out' he said theatrically.

'Hardly,' Remus chuckled.

'What's taking so long?' Sirius shouted through to him impatiently. 'I have Harry's stuff already.'

'I suppose _you_ don't want anything then?' Remus replied with a small smile on his face already knowing the answer.

'Of course I do, I just-'

'Well you'll have to wait a few more minutes then, won't you?'

'Moony...Are you making us a picnic?' Sirius shouted excitedly.

'Yes Pads.' He called back through in an amused manner.

'See Harry.' Sirius said to his godson as he bounced him up and down on his knee. 'Uncle Moony loves us very much, yup yup yup.' But baby Harry simply gave Sirius a smile and replied:

'Mooee!'

'Yup, Uncle Moony.' Sirius grinned happily.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry it's a short chapter; the next one will be longer.**

**Remember Reviews are always appreciated!**

**The story will be updated soon.**

**-Huggable-Fanatic-**


	2. Chapter 2 of Slides and Swans

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!**

**Summary: The Potters are soon going into hiding and, when Sirius and Remus are left to babysit baby Harry, Sirius decides it's time for Mini Prongs to have a big day out.**

**Rating: K+ **

When they finally reached the park, Sirius could practically feel the restlessness of the dog part of him. He wanted to go running off exploring everything, he wanted to jump in the rather large pond...he wanted to do so many things he felt his head might just explode.

'Don't Pads, you have Harry to watch remember. I'm only here to keep an eye on you and change the nappies.'

Sirius stuck his tongue out in reply gaining a rather amused look from his friend.

'So, where are we having our picnic?' Sirius asked enthusiastically.

'Wherever you want Pads.' He replied but seemed to immediately regret giving him such a freedom of choice.

'Down by the pond!' Sirius shouted excitedly causing a large group of muggle teens to stare at them. Unable to resist temptation, Sirius quickly raised a hand to wave at the group and watched as they all began talking amongst themselves once more, casting him sideways glances every so often.

So they made their way down to the pond's edge. Admittedly they were a little too close for Remus' comfort, and Remus began setting up the picnic, whilst Sirius walked ever closer to the offending water.

'Padfoot,' Remus said warningly, stopping what he was doing to watch as his friend drew right to the edge of the water.

'I'm just letting him see the water properly Moony,' assured him. But Remus didn't feel assured whatsoever, making a mental note to watch his dark haired friend carefully.

When Remus had finally unpacked everything he looked up to find Sirius dipping Harry's feet in the water making the little boy giggle loudly, kicking in the water but only causing tiny splashes.

'Isn't the water a bit cold for that Pads?' Remus asked worriedly, his brown creasing in concern.

'Nah,' Sirius replied flippantly. 'He's a tough nut this one, what with being a devil child and all.' He joked.

Remus rolled his eyes, deciding there was no point in spending the entire day repeatedly telling Sirius off.

'Well can you refrain from doing that long enough to eat?'

'Okay dokay.' Sirius said and made as if to drop the boy into the water before catching him at the last second. The messy haired boy squealed with delight at his Godfather's actions.

'You know, one of these days you're going to do something like that and you'll miss.' Remus teased him lightly.

'Nah, I won't,' Sirius replied, smiling widely.

'I distinctly remember you saying you'd catch Wormtail when he jumped off that wall at Mr and Mrs Potter's house and not actually doing so.'

'Well, he's heavier than he looks you know, it was unexpected... So I _may_ have dropped him.'

'Well he doesn't exactly look feather light, does he?' Remus replied rolling his eyes at Sirius who was now sat on the blanket with baby Harry sitting between his legs.

'What are you trying to imply Moony?' Sirius asked with mock indignation.

'Pads-'

'-are you implying that my best friend in the whole wide world is non-light? That he is perhaps, shall we say, not of an athletic build?'

'-Pads-'

'-well I am afraid that I do not wish to be in the company of someone of such a mean disposition, it's not good for Mini-Prongs you know.'

'I am _implying_ that you weren't particularly fussed whether you caught him or not. Seriously though, your best friend in the whole wide world?' the paler young man asked, his eyebrow arched in clear disbelief.

'Slight exaggeration on my part,' Sirius replied with a shrug as he helped himself to yet another jam sandwich.

'We need to move.' Remus said suddenly standing up. 'The swans are coming over.'

'Don't be ridiculous Moony; I'm not going to run away from a flaming swan.'

'Sirius you are being unreasonable.'

'No the swans are, we were here first.' He huffed.

'I don't think that swans understand the concept of being unreasonable. Now move Sirius.' Remus said forcefully, tugging at Sirius' arm.'

The swans were now barely three feet away from them and making loud angry noises. The biggest one was moving toward them angrily and Harry, having finally noticed the swans burst into tears and started yelling loudly.

'It's okay Harry,' Sirius said holding the boy closer. 'They're just a bunch of silly birdies. He had now stood up and the swan made as if to attack.

'Hey!' Sirius shouted angrily. 'Get away from my Godson before I tie your neck in a knot!'

'Sirius!' Remus gasped, deciding he's had enough with the his friend's antics he pulled grabbed Sirius by his arm and pulled him away from the swans before turning around and pulling his wand out-looking around to make sure no one was watching and soundlessly using the _accio_ spell to gather all the picnic stuff towards him.

'We can finish the picnic later,' Remus said packing it all away.

'So...does that mean we get to play in the park now?'

'Yes Pads.' He replied with a smile. 'But be careful with Harry, I don't think Lily would appreciate a repeat of the last time.#

'Yes, Moony. But I'll have you know, that she completely over-reacted, it was only a bump and it went away after a few days anyway.'

Sirius ran off, leaving Remus to sit with all their picnic stuff. He looked towards Remus feeling slightly guilty; but he then saw Remus pull a book out of his bag, clearly having assumed beforehand that he would be left with everything while Sirius ran off to play. He would have to do something to make up for it later.

He climbed up to the highest slide in the park and sat down, placing Harry on his lap who was looking in down with wide eyes.

It turned out that baby Harry _loved _the slide. He would squeal so loudly that many of the other people in the park seemed to be watching him, enjoying watching the little boy as if he was the most interesting child they had ever seen.

Even Remus was watching-book discarded on the wooden bench-with a sideways smile. He got up and walked towards the slide leaving the picnic and baby items. Standing at the bottom of the slide he smiled up at them before Sirius and Harry came hurtling down the slide once more, Harry squealing even louder than before.

'Mooee.' The baby cooed happily raising his arms to show he wanted Remus to pick him up. Remus did so with a smile.

'Are you having fun Harry?' he asked softly pulling the boy into a cuddle.

'Pafoo, Pafoo.' He squealed happily in reply.

'I know; you've been having fun with Padfoot haven't you.'

'If I didn't know any better I'd swear that child had never been down a slide before.' Sirius laughed leaning forward and blowing a raspberry on Harry's neck causing the boy to giggle happily.

'Well, why don't you take him for shot on something else?'

'Okay Dokay.' He said and Remus handed Harry back to Sirius before he turned to walk back to his bench.

'Have fun.' He smiled.

'But Moony, we need your help!' Sirius said suddenly forming an idea on how to make the other man have fun.

'Help with what?' Remus replied curiously.

'Well, we can't go on the see-saw without someone on the other side.' He said casually. Remus chuckled at this and together the three made their way over to the see-saw.

Once they were done playing the three grabbed their stuff and headed along the path towards the park's exit.

'Moony, can we get an ice cream?'

'I'm afraid not, we don't have any muggle money Pads.'

Sirius bounced Harry onto his left hip and dug his right hand into his pocket pulling out three galleons. Turning away so that no one could see him he pulled out his wand a transfigured the objects to look like the muggle money that Lily so often had with her.

'You do realise that Galleons are worth a lot more than three muggle coins.' Remus said bluntly.

'Yeah, but I'm careless with money anyway Moony...wanna ice cream?' Remus chucked at his friend's carelessness but nodded all the same.

He walked up to the ice cream stand holding out his money.

'Can I have one small ice cream, one large ice cream and one double-sided type ice cream?' He wasn't really sure what to call the type he wanted but the man seemed to have understood.

Sitting down beside the pond once more they began eating their ice creams, watching the reflection on the water as the sun began to set...

**I just want to say a big thanks to my reviewers for this story:**

**Chili loves you**

**Joelle8**

**Fizzy-Flo**

**Reviews are always appreciated; it's useful to know what readers think **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Huggable-Fanatic- x**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodnights and Eerie Silences

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!**

**Summary: The Potters are soon going into hiding and, when Sirius and Remus are left to babysit baby Harry, Sirius decides it's time for Mini Prongs to have a big day out.**

**Rating: K+ **

Overall, the day had been quite successful. James and Lily had a chance to go out and enjoy themselves and Sirius and Remus had got to spend time with baby Harry without Lily watching them closely the whole time. Admittedly it was him that would have been watched closely, and not Remus. But that wasn't really all that important.

They had headed home soon after sun set and he had barely even fed the small boy before it was getting late and Harry had fallen asleep, quite contently, in Sirius' arms.

He climbed the stairs slowly, fretting as each creaked loudly as if threatening to awaken the sleeping child. He entered his bedroom, noticing that Remus had clearly come upstairs earlier to set up a bed for the dark haired boy. He had to admit, he loved Remus' ability to always think ahead.

He leant over carefully, placing the infant into the bed gently. Once he had placed him into the bed he pulled the blanket up over him, smiling softly at his godson.

He could have sat and watched him all night, but he knew that it would be unfair to leave Remus sitting on his own, even if he was most likely enjoying a good book right about now. Tearing himself away from his godson he headed back down the stairs once more.

'Did he stay asleep?' Remus asked as Sirius entered the room, throwing himself down onto the couch next to the pale young man.

'Yeah,' Sirius said softly, smiling at the thought of the cute little boy wrapped up in his blanket, peacefully unaware of the horrible world they currently lived in. The world that was full of evil, a world revolving around the fight of good Vs evil, a world full of death eaters and ridiculous ideas of _blood purity. _

'What's wrong?' Remus asked, brow furrowed in concern as he watched his best friend closely.

'It's just...it's wrong, wrong that Harry has to grow up in a world full of madness and prejudice.' He replied softly.

'That's why we're fighting Sirius,' Remus replied softly, adopting a calm disposure. 'We're fighting to make the world a better place, to make a difference.'

'It's not fair,' he choked.

'What's not fair?' Remus asked, concern filling up his eyes.

'IT'S UNFAIR THAT THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST TIME I'LL GET TO SEE MY GODSON FOR MERLIN KNOWS HOW MANY MONTHS!' Sirius shouted angrily.

'Oh Sirius,' Remus whispered sadly.

'Don't you _dare_ feel sorry for me Remus,' he said sharply, feeling betrayed by his own emotions.

'It can't be helped Sirius, they're going into hiding in order to protect Harry.' Remus said, ignoring Sirius last comment.

'But for how long, Remus? Who knows how long this war will go on' Sirius flung his arms out wildly to emphasise how he felt.

'It won't be forever' Remus assured him calmly.

'I just...I wish it didn't have to be like this. Always looking over our shoulders, always wondering who'll be next to die...'

'I know its hard Sirius, but if it is going into hiding will keep them safe then it's surely it's worth it.'

'I know!' he snapped in irritation. 'That's what makes it so much worse, I know that this is what's best for them and I want them to be safe-'

'-but you don't want to lose them.' Remus answered, reading his mind perfectly.

'I just want things back to the way they used to be. Before this bloody lunatic started a war over nothing.'

'It won't be long until we can put this all behind us and move on Sirius.'

'You don't know that.' Sirius accused. 'So many people are turning on the order Remus, how do we really know who we can trust.'

'We don't.' Remus said simply. 'We just have to hope that when it comes down to it, that our friends will stand by us and remain loyal to the very end. However bitter it may be.'

Sirius sighed loudly, throwing his head into his hands in despair. He felt his head might explode if he felt like this much longer. He couldn't stand feeling constantly paranoid about everything and everyone around him.

'Sirius,' the scarred young man said softly, reaching out to him. Sirius looked up and saw the distress in his friend's eyes, feeling even worse than before he moved forward allowing his friend to pull him into a hug.

He was being a whiny brat, Remus was just as worried, just as apprehensive about everything as he was, yet he was the one who was remaining strong and comforting everyone around him. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what had ever happened to the shy young boy he had met on the Hogwarts Express in his first year. Remus was so different from the boy he used to be.

'Sirius, tell me what you're thinking.' Remus said desperately, clearly wishing he could find a way to help his friend.

'I wouldn't even know where to begin,' he answered truthfully. 'Half the time I wonder if I'm even having actual thoughts or whether my mind is going blank with despair.'

The honesty and desperation in the usually confident young man seemed to have frightened Remus who was now looking unsure as to what he could do to help his friend.

'I...I don't know what to say,' he began sadly.

'Then don't say anything.'

'Nothing I could possibly say will change the fact that we don't know how long they'll be gone for, it won't stop you from fretting endlessly over other peoples safety, and it certainly won't remind you to think more often about your own.'

'How motivational,' Sirius shot sarcastically.

'There have been many times over the years where you've told me not to treat you like an idiot. Now, I'm being completely truthful, there is nothing I can do to change the situation we are. All I can do is promise that no matter what, I'll be there, defending you and our friends until my last breath.'

'Don't-don't speak like that Remus.' Sirius said, his voice sounding like little more than a whimper.

'I'm not going to pretend that everything will turn out well Sirius.' Remus strained.

'Remus-'

'No-there's every chance that one of might die, that all of us could die! The order seems to be getting smaller by the day and I won't pretend that we're any better than the rest of them.'

'Remus-'

'No Sirius! For all we know Death Eaters could appear at our door any day now. They could come in the middle of the night, when we're completely unprepared and we could die, or worse...see each other die first.'

'I would _never _let them hurt you Remus.' Sirius said defiantly.

'Sirius I have always commended your bravery and your unquestionable loyalty to your friends. But you can't live in a make-believe world where you'll just ride in like a knight in shining armour and save the day. I just...I don't think we'll all make it Sirius...something's got to give.'

'Don't you think I know that?' Sirius said in a low unwavering voice. 'Don't you think I know that someone is likely to die, and it won't be pretty either...I know that eventually someone will be cornered. Hell for all we know one of us will end up tortured into madness just like the Longbottoms were.'

'I-'

'No Remus, don't think you've got me all figured out, you don't know me as well as you think you do.'

'You and I both know that I know you better than you'd care to admit, probably better than you know yourself. I will do anything I can to stop bad things from happening to you Sirius. But you can't just lock all your thoughts up Sirius; they'll only make it worse when things do happen.' Remus finished sadly.

Sirius remained silent, looking intently at the man he known for so many years. Without another words he pulled the man back into a hug just like Remus had done to him earlier.

As he sat there in his friend's arms he felt oddly sickened, it was so comforting to just sit there and feel his friend by his side, holding him and reminding him that yes, the world was a mess, but he was still there to help him pick up the pieces.

The only thing that made him feel sick was that he had become so paranoid that he wasn't sure whether he should feel so comforted. He couldn't help but let his mind wander as he desperately swallowed the lump in throat, refusing to cry.

He just hoped that his ever increasing suspicions over the recent months were wrong. If Remus was the spy...he didn't know how he could deal with the repercussions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading, writing means a lot to me and I enjoy reviews...they keep me motivated and help me know if the readers are enjoying the story!**

**I just want to say a big thanks to my reviewers for this story:**

**Chili loves you**

**Joelle8**

**Fizzy-Flo**

**Reviews are always appreciated; it's useful to know what readers think **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Huggable-Fanatic- x**


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I wish I did but unfortunately everything belongs to JKR and whoever else has rights to it!**

**Summary: The Potters are soon going into hiding soon and, when Sirius and Remus are left to babysit baby Harry, Sirius decides it's time for Mini Prongs to have a big day out.**

**Rating: K+ **

'Mooee!' that single word, was all that had been needed to alert Sirius to Remus' appearance.

'Good morning to you too, Harry' the pale young man chuckled as he sat down at the kitchen table. Baby Harry was currently sat in the high chair, which Sirius had managed to transfigure out of one of the wooden chairs. Apparently Harry wasn't very interested in his food, which was abandoned now that Remus had appeared.

'Morning,' Sirius smiled sadly, as he brought over a plate full of food, for the other young man.

'I was surprised you didn't wake me up before now to change Harry's nappy.' Remus teased lightly.

'Well, I am his Godfather.' Sirius shrugged. 'It would be a bit ridiculous if I'd _never _changed him myself...and this is probably the last chance I'll get to. By the time I see him next he'll probably be out of nappies, and even then that's assuming I don't die before I get another chance to.'

'Sirius, stop!' Remus said firmly, reaching out to grab both his wrists. Having not stopped still all morning, Sirius found it incredibly unnerving when Remus grabbed hold of him and stopped him from continuing to find things busy himself with.

'I don't want them to go, Remus.' He admitted weakly. 'I'm a self-centred, selfish fool. I don't deserve to be his Godfather.' He wasn't sure, exactly, what he had expected Remus to do at that moment. But, smacking him over the head was certainly not it.

'Don't be so absolutely ridiculous.' Remus scolded him. 'Nobody deserves to be that boy's Godfather more than you do, and you're not selfish. You're worried and frustrated and you just want them close because you want to be there to protect them. There's nothing wrong with feeling like that Sirius. But you're right, this is the last we are going to see of Harry for a while, and it could be a long time. So just appreciate it while you can, don't spend the whole morning doing needless tasks to busy yourself. Spend time with your Godson.'

'And you,' Sirius replied quietly. 'You'll sit with us too, won't you?'

'Of course I will,' the scarred young man replied softly. 'Now, thank you very much for the _incredibly _over-sized breakfast. But I doubt very much that you have any intentions of eating such a large breakfast. Sit down, try to get Harry to eat some more of his breakfast, and I'll make you some toast and tea.'

'Thank you Remus, I don't know what I'd do without you.' Sirius smiled warmly.

'Probably blow up the house,' the other teased him lightly as he made his way over to make a pot of tea.

'Come on Harry, the quicker you eat this the quicker we can play.' Sirius smiled weakly as he looked at the sweet and innocent child who was currently sat beside him. Harry continued to look uninterested and instead had chosen to reach up and tug Sirius' hair, resulting in a rather dog-like yelp from Sirius and the nearly endless giggling of one Harry James Potter.

'You, Harry, really are a devil-child.' He sighed, but he continued to smile as he picked up the small boy and pulled him closer to hug him. This of course resulted in another tug of the hair and Sirius frowned unhappily at the child.

'Remus, remind me to tell Lily that she is apparently unable to teach her child common decency.'

'He's still only a baby, Sirius.' Remus replied amusedly.

'That's his game plan, Remus. He knows he can get away with it.'

'He's a baby, Sirius. I very much doubt that he has a _game plan_.' The pale young man laughed openly.

'You'll realise your error eventually.' Sirius grinned back lightly as he carried the little boy through into the main room, ready to play with his Godson until his best friend arrived to take him home...

After several hours full of laughter, and a heap load of giggling on Harry's part the doorbell sounded, signalling the end of their fun.

'I suppose your Mummy and Daddy have came to steal you away,' Sirius sighed, and immediately stood go open the door. He moved along the hallway sadly and pulled back the door with a small, sad smile.

'Hi guys.' Sirius said, a fake smile now plastered on his face as he looked at his friends.

'Hey,' James smiled back weakly as he walked in, with Lily just behind him, and Sirius knew that his best friend was perfectly aware that this was the last time they would be seeing each other for a long time.

'I hope Harry hasn't been too much bother.' Lily smiled sadly; apparently she far calmer than she had been the day before.

'Of course not, he's great.' Sirius replied weakly as he made his way into the main room. Remus was currently sat on the floor with the giggling child who smiled happily in recognition when his parents entered the room. Lily dashed forward immediately, she swooped the black haired boy into her arms and planting lots of kisses upon his cheeks, which seemed only to make him giggle further.

'Oh Harry, Mummy's missed you lots and lots.' She cooed happily. 'And Daddy has too, haven't you?' she added, smiling pointedly at James.

'Of course I have, eh Harry?' he grinned, pulling the little boy into his own arms quite happily and rubbing noses with the small child who giggled loudly once more. 'Dada' the little boy smiled happily.

'Yup, Daddy's came to get you. Did you have fun with Moony and Padfoot?' he smiled widely.

'We took him to the park for the day, yesterday.' Remus smiled affectionately at them.

'And Remus made us a picnic' Sirius added enthusiastically.

'Harry especially liked the big slide, didn't you Harry.' Remus added, reaching forward to tickle Harry's chin as he spoke to the child.

'And the ice cream.' Sirius grinned.

'The ice cream?' Lily said disapprovingly.

'Oh calm down Lily, the ice cream isn't going to kill him.' Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed loudly when he saw Harry tug on James' hair.

'Harry no. Don't pull Daddy's hair.' Lily scolded lightly before facing the other two. 'He seems to have a new fascination with it, but it's only James' hair that he seems to want to pull.'

'Well, apparently James isn't the only one after all.' Remus chuckled. 'He seems to have developed a fascination with pulling Sirius' hair as well.' Lily seemed genuinely surprised by this, and as silly as it was in reality, Sirius felt that it gave him some sort of extra connection to his best friend and Godson.

'Well, I'm afraid we can't stay any longer,' Lily sighed. 'We're moving soon.'

'So this is it then?' Sirius asked, trying desperately not to let any strain show in his voice.

'Pretty much,' James muttered unhappily. 'I'm gonna miss you guys.' He admitted shakily as he passed Harry to Lily once more.

'You always were a soppy git.' Sirius joked weakly as he watched James and Remus share a goodbye hug, trying not to let his feelings show through, he was devastated that his best friend would soon be gone. He wasn't a child, and he wasn't going to let his emotions get to him. Remus then moved on to kiss Lily on the cheek, wishing her safety and giving her a quick goodbye.

James moved forward and Sirius could only stare at his best friend, feeling his chest ache at the loss that hadn't even occurred yet. They stood like that for a few seconds, completely unmoving, before James closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Sirius instinctively copied the other young man's actions and closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately not to think of this as a goodbye. They would see each other again; they _had _to see each other again. Sirius couldn't imagine a fate much worse than living without his best friend.

'I mean it, you know.' James laughed weakly, his voice straining as he spoke. 'I really will miss you, mate.'

'I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot too.' Sirius admitted sadly. 'Although, I suppose Remus won't have to worry quite as much without you hear to drag my sorry butt into danger.'

'I think you'll find that _you're _the reckless one, Sirius.' James laughed. 'Just...don't go doing anything too reckless while I'm gone, okay?'

'I'll try, but I can't promise anything.' Sirius joked, but he knew that in actual fact it wasn't a joke at all. He tended to do reckless things without thinking; it was incredibly likely that he wouldn't think of the consequences until it was too late. James knew that better than anybody, except perhaps Remus. Remus who had suffered due to his recklessness before, when he had sent Snape down to the Willow without thinking it through...

'I mean it, mate,' James said quietly so that only the two of them could hear. 'Don't go running off to do something stupid in the heat of the moment. If you get yourself killed or locked up, then who will be around for Remus? I mean, we're going into hiding so he won't have us around, and Peter's gonna busy too 'cause of us.' James words hit him hard and fast, and he knew in an instant that it would take something incredibly drastic to make him act recklessly now that he had that thought in mind. He gave a small shaky nod and pulled out of his friend's embrace.

With a quick goodbye to Lily, and then a final kiss for his Godson, he and Remus waved them off, watching as they left the both the house and them behind. He wasn't sure how long, exactly; he chose to stand at the door, staring at the empty space where his friends and Godson had been. He probably would have stood there all day if Remus hadn't given his arm a small tug and closed the front door. He was still staring blankly ahead when Remus turned around from the door, to face him, and without a second thought the scarred young man held his arms out to him.

Sirius didn't have think twice, as he looked at the pale young man before him, whose arms were held out expectantly. He immediately rushed forward and allowed himself to fall instantly into Remus' embrace. Then? Well, then all he could do was cry for the loss of his best friend, whom he wouldn't be seeing for a _very _long time...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, that's it finished. It turned out quite different to how I'd originally planned it, but I hope it turned out okay anyway. I'm feeling quite sad after writing this...I may be getting a tad attached to the Marauders after writing **_**"Sirius Black's Hogwarts Adventure**_**" for so long :P**

**Thanks for reading, writing means a lot to me and I enjoy reviews...they keep me motivated and help me know if the readers are enjoying the story!**

**I just want to say a big thanks to my reviewers for this story:**

**Chili loves you**

**Joelle8**

**Fizzy-Flo**

**addygal411**

**ju**

**bananacupcakes**

**Frosted Flake 19**

**Commodore Puddles**

**GiggleNo9**

**xharrypotterismylifex**

**Reviews are always appreciated; it's useful to know what readers think **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Huggable-Fanatic- x**


End file.
